Whats wrong with Gavin?
by MorJayChan
Summary: (Achievement hunters) Gavin is attacked while walking home late one night but refuses to tell a soul. WARNING rape/non-con
1. Chapter 1

It was an average night for Gavin Free. After work he and Michael went to the bar for a few drinks. They each nursed their beers wail laughing about things people said or did wail filming that day. Neither were sober, but they weren't drunk either. They were happily buzzed, simply enjoying each other's company.

Gavin rather enjoyed spending time with Michael. He was easily the best friend he had ever had. Even he and Dan were never this close. They were like brothers, and he knew that would never change.

Michael left about an hour after they arrived. He was meant to go out to dinner with Lindsey, so he needed to get home and get cleaned up. However, Gavin wasn't quite ready to leave. Griffon and Geoff were visiting Griffon's family down in San Marcos and he wasn't particularly looking forward to an empty house, so he stayed behind and finished his nearly full beer.

It was dark by the time he was walking home. He was stumbling a little, but he was still in control of himself for the most part. The walk home wasn't terribly far and he knew the way like the back of his hand. He was about to round a corner when he felt something hard smash against the back of his head. The hit left him disoriented for a minute. His vision went blurry and he couldn't tell which way was up or down. He quickly recovered enough to tell he was being pulled into a nearby alley way.

There was a hand placed over his mouth and something sharp was being held to his neck. He wanted to scream, to fight, to do anything to get away from the stranger behind him, but he couldn't. A mixture of fear and adrenalin pumping through his veins wouldn't let him move. He was dragged deeper and deeper until the figure turned him around and pushed him face first into the back wall. The sharp object that he now had determined was a knife, was still being held to his neck as the figure felt Gavin's pockets. He was no doubt looking for his wallet. Gavin hoped he would just take it and leave him alone, but he couldn't be so lucky.

The larger man yanked the wallet from the front pocket of Gavin's jeans and quickly pulled out the cash and put it in his own, but his hands returned to his jeans. Gavin figure he was looking for his phone, but froze when hands moved to unbutton his pants. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening, not to him. He felt his jeans being pulled down his legs and panicked. He tried to squirm out of the man's grasp, but was rewarded with more pressure on the knife. He could feel the warmth of a drop of blood running down his neck, which caused him to stop. Next, he could feel dirty hands tugging at the waist band of his boxers. He squeezed his eyes shut as they too, were pulled down. This was happening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He wasn't sure exactuly when his attacker had pulled open his own jeans, but he could feel his erection rubbing against his thighs. He felt an odd wetness, and a small wave of relief washed over him as he realized it was a condom. However it was short lived as he felt his attacker kicking his ankles apart.

Although he knew what was coming next, nothing could have prepared him for the pain that shot through him as his attacker roughly pushed into him. He felt like he was being torn in two and did everything he could to keep from screaming out. His hands were clenched tightly in fists and he bit harshly on his lip until he could taste iron. The man began to thrust inside him, causing his face to be thrown against the wall repeatedly. His breathing came in short gasps and tears ran down his cheeks. The grotesque seen went on like this for what felt like hours to the brit. He let out a small sob when he heard the man grunt and moan behind him as he came. He pulled away from Gavin and he collapsed to the ground. He tried his best to curl up and protect his body from any more damage. He squeaked from surprise when his attacker's foot collided with his rib cage before dropping the used condom on his bruised body.

Gavin didn't dare move. Not even after he heard the sound of the man running out of the ally way. He laid there on the ground for at least a half hour after the man had left. Everything hurt, even thinking, but he knew he had to get home eventually. He took in a deep breath and pushed himself up until he was sitting on his knees. He looked around the dark alley for something he could use to support himself. Finding nothing, he opted to use the wall. He slowly stood, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself and the other to awkwardly pull up his boxers and jeans. Frustrated at his futile attempts, he turned his back against the wall and added the help of his second hand. He quickly had his jeans buttoned and zipped, a minor miracle given how much he was shaking.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath before trying to walk. He contemplated calling Michael, but quickly brushed aside the idea. Michael couldn't see him like this. No one could. It was too humiliating. They would think he was weak, disgusting. Just the thought of it made him want to start crying again, but he held back his tears. He needed to get home.

He took one small step and winced slightly as pain radiated throughout his body. He breathed deeply through his nose and tried his best to ignore it. He needed to keep at least one hand on the wall to keep steady, but at least he was walking.

He walked slowly to the place he now called home and mechanically reached for the hidden key by the front door. The bending hurt, but again he ignored it.

Once inside, he locked the door and stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't dare look at himself in the mirror. Simply turned on the shower and gently pulled his clothes off. As he pulled down his pants, he let out a moan of despair at the large blood stain on the back. The ruined clothes were hurriedly tossed away, as if they were poison to him. He tried not to look at the forming bruises covering his hips or his ribs, but he couldn't help it. He felt dirty and he needed to be clean.

He stepped into the shower, not even registering how hot the water was. He leaned against the wall sand slid down until his knees were in his chest. His chis rested atop his knees as he mindlessly watched a mixture of blood and dirt swirl down the drain.

_How could he have let this happen? He could have fought harder, could have called for help at the first sign of danger. Why was he so stupid? He was weak. _

Eventually Gavin began to scrub at his skin with a washcloth. He absently mindedly cleaned the blood between his legs. He held back tears again, but he didn't let them fall. He was alone right now, and he needed to take care of himself. He needed to keep his cool and not panic. He needed to be rational.

The hot water on his sore muscles worked wonders. As he slowly stood up, he ran a hand through his hair and winced when he got to the spot where he had been hit. A large bump had formed there, but it didn't feel like he was bleeding. Gavin could feel fear building up in his stomach but he bit it down and turned off the water. He quickly dried himself and made his way into his room. He slowly managed to dress himself in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie before collapsing on his bed in exhaustion.

He fell asleep alone in his room, his hair still soaked from his shower. The lights were still on as he never got the chance to turn them off. He slept soundly, too exhausted for dreams. Swept away into a dark, peaceful abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Gavin was aware of when he woke up the next morning was the sound his alarm clock made and the intense headache it caused. He rolled over and hit it tiredly with his hand until the offending noise stopped.

His head was spinning, and when he sat up, he realized how sore his body felt. Images of what happened the previous night flooded through his head and he barely had enough time to sprint to the bathroom before being sick. Throwing up was a fairly common occurrence for Gavin, due to his weak stomach. However it didn't mean it was any less unpleasant. His hands gripped the side of the porcelain rim so hard that his knuckles turned white. His eyes involuntarily watered and his face went from ghostly white to a deep red in a matter of seconds.

Once he was sure his stomach was empty, Gavin slowly moved to the sink and rinsed the horrid taste from his mouth. He caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror and groaned. He had dark bags under his eyes from exhaustion and a few minor scrapes on his forehead. They must have come from him being repeatedly pushed against the brick of the wall when-…he didn't even want to think about it. Upon further inspection, he found similar scrapes on the heal of his hands and small crescent shaped cuts which must have been left by his finger nails. _Great. _He was a mess.

As he turned to leave the bathroom, he noticed his ruined clothes from last night sitting on the floor. He would have left them there had the Ramsey's not been coming home later that day. He dropped them straight in the trash can with crumpled up napkins and paper to hide them from the world. He never wanted to see them again and he especially didn't want Geoff or Griffon finding them.

He went back to his bedroom and worked on getting dressed for the day. He thought about calling in sick to work today, but he knew he couldn't for two reasons. One: Geoff was already gone, and that would leave the team two guys short. Two: Gavin almost never called in sick, and the group might get suspicious.

He opted on wearing an old pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. The sleeves came down past his hands, so hopefully he could keep his injuries a secret. Walking was much easier today, so at least he didn't have to deal with covering up a limp. However, his head was another story. Maybe if he was lucky, his hair would just cover it up and no one would ask questions. It was the only thing he could do seeing as he was already late. He made sure to lock the door as he stepped into the cold January air and headed off to work. He Knew he was expected to act like his normal self, he could only hope he could pull it off.

* * *

Gavin thankfully wasn't the last one to walk into the achievement hunter office that day. Michael was running late too, which he was thankful for. It took some of the attention off of him. He Walked into the room and immediately went to his desk. The button clicked as he turned on his computer, ready to start editing. Normally, the task was somewhat tedious, but he was eager to have a distraction.

"Hey Gavin." Ray greeted, not taking his eyes off what he was doing on his computer screen.

Gavin gave a quiet 'hello' In response and kept his head down, trying not to draw attention. But of course, nothing could be easy for him.

"Rough night?" Jack asked with a slight laugh as he looked over his disheveled friend.

"Ugh…yeah." Gavin said, trying to keep his cool. "I stayed up to talk to Dan for a bit last night. Didn't get much sleep." It wasn't uncommon for Gavin to do that, so jack shrugged and went back to his work.

"So how is Dan the Man?" He said, trying to start a conversation. He wasn't looking at Gavin anymore, for which he was thankful.

"He's good….over worked, but good." He responded, saying the first thing that came to mind. Luckily, jack didn't ask any more questions and he was able to work peacefully.

He shifted around in his chair often, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his sore muscles, but for the most part, was able to relax a bit. He let his mind become fully focused on the editing, allowing his headphones drown out everything that was going on around him.

It lasted for a good 20 minutes, until Michael burst into the room. He was rushing to get to his desk as quickly as possible and managed to hit Gavin in the back of the head with a bag he was carrying. It was a complete accident of course, but it made Gavin nearly jump out of his chair. The collision caused a wave of pain to spread from the already sore bump. But what was worse was the memories which came rushing with it.

_Rough hands grabbed him as something hard collided with the back of his head. He was disoriented, but he could feel the hands on him, grabbing and pulling. They lingered on his skin too long and made him tremble in fear._

"Gavin? Man, are you alright?"

The sound of Michael's voice brought him back to reality. He was confused for a second. He could have sworn he was back in that alley just a second ago, but now he was safely back in the office. The memories seemed so real. The smell…the _feel. _He quickly shook his head, shaking the memories away with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered. Upon seeing the curious look on Michael and Ray's face, he added a snarky: "Watch where you're going next time you doughnut."

Michael chuckled and ray went back to whatever he was doing on his computer. Probably setting up for their Let's Play. They had been waiting on Michael to start, but now, they had no reason to wait.

* * *

They were in the middle of filming a Minecraft Let's Play. Before Geoff left, he had set up a huge relay race. Team Lads vs team Gents, with Caleb filling in for Geoff. The whole point was to Make it through various death traps wail passing along pieces of the tower of pimps from team member to team member. The first team to erect the tower on their respective blocks won. Gavin had been unusually quiet for his normal self. He laughed at the appropriate times and cursed when something bad happened, but not much more.

It was towards the end when it was Ray's turn to carry the second to last gold block to the end when things took a turn for the worse. He had to run through a field of Skeleton Archers and Creepers. Is tactic from before of him simply sprinting his way through and weaving around enemies was working, but he soon ran out of food, making it impossible to sprint. He let out his iconic Ray: "YOLO!" as he tried his best to pass through, but then Michael just had to start talking.

"Ray is totally getting fucked by Creepers!" he narrated, making everyone in the room, but Gavin, laugh. Gavin had set his controller down on his desk, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Michael was just joking, it was only a poor choice of words. He knew he was just being overly sensitive, so he tried to ignore the fast pace of his heart as images of the alley tried to breach his mind.

Michael burst into another fit of laughter as a creeper blew up right next to Ray, leaving him with only a half a heart of health left.

"Oh my god Ray's totally getting raped!"

_Hands. Hands everywhere. He was being held down and he could feel his attacker's breath on his skin. He could hear him moaning from behind him. The taste of blood was invading his mouth and he was breathing so fast he though he may pass out. _

Without warning, Gavin abruptly got up from his desk and ran outside. The office was too small. Too cramped. He moved to the side of the building where he emptied his stomach. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning.

Once he was done, he leaned his hand on the building wall and wiped his mouth. He was still doubled over and trying to regain his breath.

"Gavin!" Michael shouted somewhere behind him. His head instantly snapped up and turned around to look at him. He soon regretted the action as he was blinking away purple spots od dizziness in his vision.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, closing the gap between them and standing beside him. He looked genuinely concerned.

Gavin laughed slightly and put on his best fake smile. "Yeah. Sorry I ran out like that. I just kinda feel like shit today." He wasn't lying. His head hadn't stopped hurting since he woke up.

"Do you wanna go home?" Michael asked.

Gavin was just about to answer when he saw Ray and Jack were jogging up to them.

"Bollocks…" Gavin muttered under his breath. "I'm fine guys. Really. I'm just sick." He didn't want any of them to ask questions. He wasn't sure he could answer them.

"Well, let's just take a break and see if you feel better in a bit." Jack suggested as he pated Gavin's back. It wasn't meant to be anything but comforting, but it still made him flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just wanted to get it out there. I hope you enjoy none the less!

* * *

"Okay, Gavin's acting really weird," Michael said randomly, spinning in his chair to face the rest of the group. Gavin was allowed to leave a little early, on account of him being 'sick' and all. "He was really quiet and he sucked at minecraft today….well, more than usual."

"Yeah, and did you notice how he freaked out when you walked in today? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Ray questioned, spinning in his chair to look at his ginger friend.

"No. My bag hit him and he totally flipped a shit. I thought he was gonna start crying or something." The normal playfulness in Michael's voice had vanished and was replaced with concern.

"Well he's sick. I'd be acting weird too if I was at the point of throwing up at work." Jack said, giving Gavin the benefit of the doubt.

"Well me and him went out for drinks last night and he seemed fine then." Michael countered.

"Guys, Come on. This is Gavin we're talking about here. When doesn't he act weird? And if you guys were out for drinks, then he's probably just hung over." Ryan wasn't convinced anything was wrong. This was just Gavin being Gavin.

"When I left, he was barley even buzzed." Michael offered, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, just the way Geoff often sat. He didn't find it comfortable though .How did Geoff stand to sit like this for so long?

"How do you know he didn't stay after you left?" Ryan asked.

"'Cause Gavin usually doesn't like drinking alone." Michael answered simply.

"Well Geoff comes home tonight right?" Ray asked, although he already knew the answer. "Just ask tomorrow if he noticed Gavin acting wired." He looked from person to person and they all seemed to agree with him. There wasn't much more they could do than that.

* * *

Gavin had somehow managed to get all of his work done early. It almost amazed him how much he could get done in a day without constantly faffing about with Michael. But that was the last thought on his mind at the moment. Currently, he was walking home and although it was still bright out, he couldn't help but be nervous. He had considered asking one of the guys for a ride, but he walked home every day. They might ask questions, ones that a simple "I don't feel well." Could answer.

He held his phone tightly in his hand. It was unlocked and on Michael's contact up on the screen, ready to be taped at the first sign of trouble. He didn't know why he picked Michael, it just seemed like the logical choice in his mind.

His heart pounded almost painfully against his chest as he continued walking. Every sound seems so loud and so close. Every person he saw seemed like a treat. But why? He made this same walk a million times before and he was sure he'd do it a million times after. Why was he so paranoid now? The walk took longer than usual seeing as he had to take a slight detour. The last thing he wanted to do was walk past the alley again. But soon enough, he was walking through the front door.

Griffon was the first to greet him as he entered. "Gavin, you're home early." She called mindlessly from the kitchen. Gavin felt a wave of relief washing over him as he wouldn't have to spend another night alone in the house.

"Yeah. We finished everything we had to do and we called it a day." He shrugged, as if it were simple. As if everyone else had done the same. "When did you guys get back?" He asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Egh, a few hours ago." She said, now walking into the room and leaned on the wall to face him

Gavin gave her a small smile and continued the conversation. "So the trip was good?"

Geoff walked into the room then. "You try spending the weekend with your in-laws then ask again." He joked. Gavin jumped slightly, but it went unnoticed by the other two. He hadn't even heard him coming. He smiled at them none the less as if nothing were wrong.

"Sounds like a blast." He said as the other two turned to walk away. He followed their lead and headed into his room.

He didn't come out for a few hours. He had decided that he better shower now since he knew he'd be too tired to do it in the morning. He made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him and took a deep breath. Images of the night before started flooding his brain. Him stumbling into the bathroom, beaten and bleeding. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake the feeling. He was okay now. He was fine, or at least that's what he told himself.

Before he could lose his nerve, he peeled his hoodie and shirt off before starting the water. His pants came next and his breath hitched when he looked down. On his hip bones were dark, almost hand-shaped bruises. He could feel the phantom pressure of hands holding him tight on his skin. He felt a twinge of panic in his stomach and stepped into the stream of water, covering his skin in a new sensation. Warmth.

He stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes. He was sure to pay extra attention to the bruises in an attempt to wash the feeling of _him _away. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he could feel a small bump on the back of his head which was probably the reason for his massive headaches. He wasn't sure if it was serious or not, but he figure if it was life-threatening, he'd be dead by now. So he chose not to worry about it.

He dried off quickly and made his way back to his room quietly, as not to attract the attention of the Ramsey's in the other room. It was all too easy to get sucked into some multi player game with them for hours, and he just wanted to be alone.

Gavin spent much of his night mindlessly surfing the internet. He tried as best he could to keep himself occupied, but he found himself restless. He couldn't seem to focus on one thing for long amounts of time. He wondered if it was normal for someone who was-….was in his position. He had half a mind to search look up information about it, but he couldn't bring himself to. It wouldn't have applied to him anyway. Other people…they were nameless 'victims.' He wasn't. He was Gavin. He was different. Right?

* * *

During the night, Gavin's dreams were plagued with images of what happened. He tossed and turned. Sleeping, but never resting.

_The smell of dirt and alcohol filled his nose as he was pulled from behind. He twisted and turned in the man's grasp, but couldn't break free. His arms were like ropes tying him down. His hand's like razor blades as they trailed over his skin._

_He was back in the alley way, pressed up against the wall helplessly with tears in his eyes. He sobbed as he felt his trousers being unbuttoned and feebly turned his head, looking desperately for someone to help. What he saw made his heart race._

_Ray, Jack, Ryan, Geoff and Michael. They were walking in a group just outside the mouth of the alley. They hadn't seemed to notice him, too involved in whatever conversation they were having. _

_"GUYS!" Gavin cried out, his voice breaking with tears. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" _

_The group kept walking, all except one. Michael seemed frozen where he stood as the rest walked on without him. Slowly, Michael turned to see the seen before him. _

_As if it were in slow motion, Michael set of in a dead sprint toward Gavin. "GAVIN!" he screamed, Eyes locked with his best friend's._

_Suddenly, Michael's arms wrapped around him, His attacker gone. Michael held him, telling him that everything was going to be all right, he was here now. He had never felt as safe as he had in Michael's arms in that moment. _

_"It's okay, Mogar will always protect you."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gavin and Geoff were the last ones to arrive at the office. The ride there was quiet. Both were extremely tired and neither had the energy to start, let alone sustain an interesting conversation.

By the time they walked into the office, all the others were already working on their variously assigned projects. Gavin quietly sat at his desk and waited patiently for his computer and seemingly never ending stack of counsels to start up.

"Hey Geoff." Jack Greeted as they walked in. "How was your weekend with the in-laws?"

"Long as dicks dude." He huffed as he made his way through the small room to his desk. He flopped into his chair and turned on his systems.

Gavin sat in his desk, glancing over at Michael as he waited for everything to turn on. He couldn't shake the dream he had last night. Why Michael? If anything, he was probably the least equipped to fight someone off, aside from Ray maybe. Sure he had a lot of anger, but he was one of the smallest. He didn't understand why, but just sitting next to him made him feel safer though. Like nothing could hurt him. He realized it was irrational, but he didn't care.

They all got to work on editing their various projects. Michael was working on a Rage Quit he filmed days ago but had been left neglected until now, Gavin worked diligently on the Minecraft let's play from the day before. Jack was working on an episode AHWU set to upload today. Ray, on an achievement video to do and Geoff on a vurses. They all had their headphones on, so the office was relatively quiet. It stayed that way for most of the morning. People came and left as needed. It wasn't until nearly 2 hours later when Geoff turned around and addressed them all.

"Hey guys, listen up." He said as he spun his chair. The 5 men all saved what they were working on and pulled their headphones off, all ready to listen to what Geoff had to say. "We need to film an episode of Go. Can we all be good to shoot in ten?' He asked. Upon receiving nods from the rest of the group, he began to set up. He left to go find Lindsey to film them all and by the time they got back, the team was chatting and laughing. They all had their mic's plugged in and set to record.

Gavin sat listening to the conversation around him. It was mostly Ray and Michael talking about my little pony again. He didn't actually understand anything they were talking about though. He moved his chair to the side as Lindsey made her way in to the cramped room, camera in hand. They all synced their audio and were ready to start.

"Ready?" Geoff asked everyone in the room. They all nodded and Lindsey turned on the camera. "Hey guys! And welcome to Go number….what number are we up to now?" He asked, turning to face the group of gamers behind him.

"Eh…It doesn't matter." Ryan said from behind.

"Number: it doesn't matter." Geoff said in his normal light-hearted voice.

Ray let out a loud cheer and received chuckles and smiles from everyone.

Gavin was trying. God he was trying so hard to pretend everything was normal. And for the most part, he was succeeding. His laughter came more naturally than it had the day before and for the first time since everything happened, he was starting to think things might just be okay. He was still quieter than normal, but the others either didn't notice, or didn't care. It was easier for Gavin when they didn't mention it anyway.

"Okay, rules: Fuck the rules, you can use whatever game you want, alright?" Geoff stated. He took in a dramatic breath before saying what their challenge was. "First on to kill themselves because of a game glitch 3-2-1- GO!" he yelled so quickly that his words slurred together.

Immediately, Ryan, Gavin, and Ray jumped up from their desks and ran to the book shelf full of games. Gavin took one step and was trampled by the other lads, Ray's arm swinging out in an attempt to block him. Gavin unwillingly flinched, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the others. He opted to stand to the side, pretending to be contemplating what game to choose wail waiting for the others to clear away.

"Ray going for GTA 4!" Geoff announced as he raced back to his desk. Geoff tracked around the room announcing what everyone was up too. The words seemed to trail off in Gavin's mind. What game? _What game?_ He immediately jumped up as he thought of an idea and was about to leap back to his desk when he slammed straight into Geoff. He stumbled backwards for a second, the force hurting his constantly sore bruises.

"As always, Gavin is dead last, acting like a fucking moron." Geoff said with a smile on his face. Gavin gave him the best smile he could muster and started to load Minecraft. He felt like he had an advantage in the game considering he edited all the videos and saw every time someone had died during a glitch. He was actually surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner. But when he looked around the room, he saw he wasn't the only one. Michael was currently in achievement city going down to Geoffs vault. He looked back to his screen to see the game wasn't even half loaded yet. There was no chance of him winning, not with the head start Michael had.

In a matter of seconds, Michael's hands were thrown up in victory. His character was currently dying due to being ender-pearled into an unloaded area on the map.

"God Damn it! I just found the swing set too!" Ray yelled in frustration, but Michael was already out of his chair and jumping toward the sticker chart. Everyone was yelling excitedly and Gavin did the same from where he was sitting.

"I'm gonna use Belle." He announced as he put the princess sticker next to his name. "So close to a pizza partyyy!" he yelled as he took a victory lap around the very crowded room. Gavin laughed as he tripped over some microphone wires and fell flat on his face. His smile was genuine for the first time in what felt like forever.

_Yeah, I can do this. Im okay._ He thought to himself. As the old saying goes, fake it till you make it.

* * *

It was around 5 o'clock when everyone started leaving the achievement hunter office. Gavin and Geoff were just about to walk out the door when Michael stopped them.

"Hey Geoff, Can a ask you something real quick?" He said, some of the other hunters stopping what they were doing, knowing what he was going to ask.

"I'll meet you in the car." Gavin said quietly, a bit eager to get home. Being in an office all day with 5 other guys was exhausting enough on its own. Add trying to pretend everything was normal on top of that? He was exhausted to say the least. He headed out the door and into the parking, leaving Geoff to follow suit.

"Have you noticed Gavin acting weird since you got back?" Michael asked Geoff. The older man gave him a weird look when he saw the looks of concern on everyone's face.

"Yeah, He was sick yesterday, but he was being weird today too. He was really quiet and kept flinching whenever someone got close to him." Ryan added. He was genuinely worried about him now. It defiantly wasn't normal for him.

"I don't know." Geoff said truthfully. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. HE was in his room the whole night."

"Just keep an eye on him will ya?" ray asked as he turned off his consoles. "We don't want anything happening to our little Vav."

Geoff nodded to him and left for his car, now hyper aware of Gavin's behavior. Something was defiantly wrong with Gavin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this one's a bit short guys. But it's really intense. There is a lot of protective!Geoff and I promise, the Mavin will start soon!

The car ride home was quiet, a little too quiet for either of their liking. Geoff couldn't stop thinking about what his co-workers had said. Having an off day was one thing, but this just seemed different. Even on an off day, Gavin was loud, and if anything, _more_ obnoxious than usual. He'd never seen him this quiet and reserved before.

Gavin couldn't shake the feeling that Geoff was watching him. He had caught him seeking glances his way a few times already. Did he know? No. he couldn't possibly. How could he?

Over the course of the day his thoughts had grown more and more paranoid. He thought everyone was watching him and judging his every move. He hated it. Which is probably why, as soon as Geoff pulled into the drive way, Gavin hopped out of the car and made a B line straight to his room. He didn't talk to Geoff or Griffon at all, choosing to skip dinner and heading straight to his X-box.

He played a multitude of single player games, his attention span not lasting long enough to just play one. The games pulled his mind away from his memories and let him focus on whatever fantasy world he was playing in. After a while though, he lost track of how long he played. Soon his eyelids were heavy and begging for sleep. He groggily changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt he picked up off the floor and climbed into bed.

* * *

C_old brick scraped against his skin as he was held tightly. His head was emitting a dull throb that seemed to make the world move slower around him. The darkness of the ally cut off his senses which only increased the panic in the brit's chest. He was pinned between the wall and the man behind him, with his eyes desperately searching for help at the end of the alley._

_Sure enough, there they were, all stood in a line. Geoff, Michael, Ryan, Ray and Jack, all looking back at him. There expressions were stone cold as they stared him down. _

_"Help me! Please!" He cried out desperately to them, but no one moved. They didn't even bat an eye at him. _

_"Pathetic." Jack muttered before his figure slowly faded away into nothing. _

_"Weak." Ray accused, as he too slowly faded away. _

_Tears were streaming down Gavin's face now as he pleaded with them. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" He sobbed at the top of his lungs. _

_"Disgusting." Ryan mumbled, and then he too, was gone. _

_"Whore." Geoff sad, bitterly, his words cutting through Gavin like a knife. But just as the others had, he disappeared just as the words left his lips. _

_All that was left now was Michael. The two men held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity. Gavin tried his hardest to scream for him, but no sound would come to him. It was only silence between them now. Michael's accusatory gaze piercing through Gavin's desperate heart. _

_"This is your fault Gavin. You were stupid to let this happen. You could have stopped him. You could have fought harder, but you didn't. You disgust me. You're nothing but a pathetic little whore." His words were cold and sharp. Michael saying them with a complete straight face. And with that, he too vanished, leaving Gavin alone in the hands of his attacker. _

_"NO! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M SORRY!" He cried, desperately trying to claw his way to were his friends once stood. _

_" MICHAEL!"_

"Gavin! Gavin wake up!"

Geoff was holding him by his shoulders, trying to shake the screaming man awake. "It's just a dream, you're okay. You're safe."

Gavin's eyes tore open in panic. All he knew was someone was holding on to him and was inches away from his face.

"Stop! PLEASE!" he cried as he tried to push the figure away. He succeeded in maneuvering himself away from him, but managed trap himself in his sheets as he did.

The lights flicked on and Gavin had to blink a few times before his eyes were able to adjust to the room around him. The first thing he saw was Griffon in the door way. Her hand was resting on the light switch and she had an extremely worried expression on her face.

Gavin whipped his head quickly around to see who it was who was holding him. Geoff met his eyes with the same expression Griffon had. Geoff's hair was messy, probably from having to fight with Gavin to wake him up. His eyes were wide, obviously not expectation the reaction he had gotten out of the younger man.

Gavin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, but it came out as a sob. And once one had broken through, he couldn't stop the rest. He immediately curled himself up tightly with his arms wrapped around his knees and cried.

Geoff didn't hesitate before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. He whispered that it was okay, and that noting could hurt him now, but Gavin only continued to cry. Griffon looked at her husband and got his hint to give them some time and shut the door so it was only them.

Geoff rocked him slowly as Gavin's sobs started to die down. He was trembling and sniffling with Geoff rubbing small circles on his back, simply letting him cry.

Gavin leaned into Geoff as if he were the only thing in the world. He didn't care what Geoff must have been thinking. He had been holding it back for too long and now that the flood gates had opened, he couldn't stop the wave of raw emotion that overcame him.

Geoff waited patiently until he had stopped crying before he tried to speak to him. "Gavin?" He asked gently. He pulled Gavin away from his chest so that the two were sitting across from each other. "Gavin talk to me. What's going on buddy?"

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of something, _anything_ he could say. "I-…I-…" He stuttered out between sniffles. "It's a-all my fault." He said quietly, his voice braking halfway through.

"What is Gavin? What happened?" Geoff asked. He had never seen Gavin this upset before, and he was genuinely scared of what Gavin might say.

Gavin took a shaky breath before trying to answer. "H-He grabbed me. Pulled me…the alley. I tried; but-…but he had a knife. He took my cash…but he would-….but he wouldn't leave. He pulled off my clothes…I begged him to stop...but he wouldn't. It hurt so bad….and he just left me there." He spat out bits and pieces of his story to Geoff, hoping he would understand without him going into detail. He couldn't bear to open his eyes though. He didn't want to see Geoff's reaction. "I'm sorry." He whispered shortly after.

Geoff was quiet for a minute. The severity of Gavin's words crashing down around him causing a mixture of terror and rage to build inside him, but not towards Gavin. Toward the sick son of a bitch who hurt him.

He quickly shook away his anger though, because now, sat right in front of him was a scared and broken Gavin who needed him. He wrapped his arms around the ball that Gavin had pulled himself into and held him tightly. He could feel Gavin start to cry again and he did his best to soothe him. "Gavin, listen to me." He said as the brit buried himself in Geoff's embrace. "This is not your fault. Do you understand me? You have nothing to be sorry for. I promise, nothing can hurt you now. You're safe, I've got you." And they sat like that for most of the night. Gavin crying, and Geoff simply being there for him.


End file.
